


Aspects

by Leyenn



Category: Babylon 5, The Sandman
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death speaks to her audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aspects

**Author's Note:**

> For Adi, who asked for 'Susan's death'. Spoilerish AU for _Endgame/Rising Star_.

She looked down at the body and sighed. With relief, with irritation, it was hard to tell.

_{You see only aspects of us, you see. Me in particular. It's rare that I don't see the whole of someone I visit.  
But this one... in those first few seconds, she was almost a mystery to me.}_

She stretched her shoulders back, wanting to crack muscles that still lay on that table in front of her. "You took long enough," she said into the air over Marcus' shoulder.

_{He couldn't see me, of course. When I visited his brother, he wasn't watching for me. Most people won't. Most people wouldn't see me even if they were. I have been doing this for a long time, after all.  
This one, though. Well, she's had some practice. She's been watching for me for a while now.}_

"You knew I'd be back for you sooner or later."

She looked up from the body - her own - and shrugged. "It's been a lot of years. I'd almost forgotten you."

_{It's rare that someone will try lying to me, too. For some reason they're usually rather mellow at that point, people from her station. I do a lot of business there. I think they're used to me.}_

Marcus was crying, and the blinding light of the door reflected on his tears. The machine sat, lifeless on the gurney beside her bed as she walked around it.

_{He'd been trying his best, the poor guy, but he wouldn't know how much wrongness he was trying to do. Of course, I did. And I did owe her.  
It worked perfectly when they tested it afterwards. I have been doing this for a long time.}_

"Time to go, then."

"You can say goodbye, if you'd like to."

_{I only offered it because I knew what she'd say. We've been nearly friends, her and I, over the years.}_

"I've said more goodbyes that I wanted to." She held out her hand until cool fingers meshed with hers. The light was brighter, and still growing. "I'm about ready for some hellos again."

_{I liked that. You all ask where you're going, you see. She didn't, because she already knew.  
Like I said: it's rare that I visit someone like that one.}_

The light was warm; it tugged at her, and she let it, laying only a hand on Marcus' shoulder in some attempt at comfort. He might not feel it, but she would at least have tried. Black lips brushed her cheek; cool fingers turned her to the warmth instead.

_{We were nearly friends, she and I. As near as I ever have been.}_

She was smiling as the light enveloped her, and then she was away.

  


*

  



End file.
